worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Flo
Flo is a character that debuted in Cars, first appearing when Lightning McQueen comes speeding through Radiator Springs. She serves as the proprietor of Flo's V8 Cafe. She is Ramone's wife as well as a former showgirl. Flo's backstory is detailed in the World of Cars storybook, where she, Rhonda, Laverne, and Sheila arrive in Radiator Springs after Miss Victoria breaks down, and befriend Ramone. Since her debut, Flo has become a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Flo is one of the townsfolk who are mad at Lightning for ripping up the main road. She is always talking to Lightning and the others, as she owns the gas station. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Flo appears as a playable character in arcade mode, and can be unlocked by purchasing her for 6,000 bonus points. Her stats are 4 for speed, 4 for acceleration, 2 for handling, and 3 for stability. In story mode, Flo first appears in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit, where she decides to join the race with Sally, Mia, and Tia. Then she appears in the race. Usually, she comes in last place. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Flo hires Lightning to serve drinks to customers during rush hour. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Flo is one of the townsfolk listening to Sheriff's story. She laters helps the others trick Mater into thinking that the Ghostlight is chasing him by placing a lamp on his tow hook. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Flo re-appears as a playable character in Cars: Mater-National Championship, this time being unlocked by default. Her stats are 5 for boost, 1 for acceleration, 3 for acceleration, and 5 for stability. During story mode, Flo competes in events such as Fillmore's Nature Preserve and Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 2, where she is on a team with Lightning and Ramone. ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Flo makes a cameo at her cafe, serving her customers before Mater tells his story. ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Flo watches as Sheriff takes pursuit of Boost, Wingo and DJ before Mater begins his story. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Flo makes another cameo at the beginning of the short, watching Guido as he sings karaoke. ''Monster Truck Mater'' In Monster Truck Mater, Flo can be seen in her usual place at her cafe. ''Mater Private Eye'' In Mater Private Eye, Lightning asks Flo if she can help fix his flat tire, leading Mater into his story about how he was once a private investigator. ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, Flo appears at the very beginning of the short, greeting Lightning and giving him a can of Motor Oil. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Flo appears as a playable character, and also competes in various events in story mode. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Flo could be seen as an NPC outside of Flo's V8 Cafe. During the Tanksgiving Party 2010, there was fuel lined up all throughout the cafe's stalls where cars drink as much and as long they wanted. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Flo only had a minor role of greeting Lightning McQueen when he comes back to Radiator Springs. She also sees him off at the airport when he leaves. When McQueen calls her and the rest of the Radiator Springs citizens she comes to London. She also helps fights the lemons by hurting Vladimir Trunkov's eyes using her bright headlights. Back in Radiator Springs, she notes the big dent that Holley Shiftwell has in her rear fender and offers her husband's services to sort it out which Holley kindly declines, stating that the dent is "Too valuable." At the end, she and Sally admire Francesco Bernoulli's open wheels. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Flo appears as a playable character, but cannot be unlocked in the main game. Instead, she is a downloadable character, and once bought, she can be used in any C.H.R.O.M.E. mission. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Flo appears in the Cars Play Set, giving missions to the player. She also appears as a toy box townsperson that can be unlocked by random, by opening one of the twelve chests or by opening the vault. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Flo appears as a playable character that can be unlocked by earning all of her stickers while playing as Mater. General information Physical description and traits Flo is simply based on a Motorama Show Girl, modeled after a 1957 GM Motorama Show Car. She is a modified 1951 Buick XP-300 with large tail fins. Her license plate reads "SHO GRL", a reference to the fact that she was a show girl before she came to Radiator Springs. Flo is painted light green, with cream stripes on her sides and long fins on her rear. Personality and traits Flo is a kind and caring character, though her sassiness can get in the way of her other traits at times. Nonetheless, she still has a helpful persona, and enjoys helping and socializing with her customers. Powers and abilities Flo has been depicted as an expert on fuels and oil, as she has proven to have a vast knowledge on various occasions. Additionally, her racing abilities have been shown in games such as Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, and Cars: Fast as Lightning. She is a heavy character with much more power and speed. Relationships Flo is married to Ramone, and the two have been a couple since Flo first arrived in Radiator Springs. She is also good friends with all of the Radiator Springs residents, particularly Lightning McQueen. She is also friendly to the many visitors and tourists that visit around Carburetor County. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Flo/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Flo first arrived in Radiator Springs as a touring Motorama girl. She was headed west with a transport of models when her chaperone blew her transmission just outside of town. Flo and the other Motorama girls spent an unforgettable weekend in Radiator Springs; new tires from Luigi, souvenirs from Lizzie, and a new paint job from Ramone. But when it came time to paint Flo, Ramone threw down his airbrush. Not because he was too good to paint her, but because she was too good to paint. The next day when the girls left, Flo stayed. She and Ramone have been together ever since." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 2 **Stability: 3 ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 5 **Acceleration: 1 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 5 ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: 10 *Unlocking criteria: Unknown ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bio **"She's classy, sassy, and ready to show the boys that she can out-spy any of them. Watch as Flo outsmarts the competition." *Stats **Weight Class: Heavy **Speed: 30 **Power: 70 ''Disney Infinity'' *Toys ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Femme Fatale, Ice Queen Portrayals *Jenifer Lewis - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Flo/Gallery. Quotes *"Low and slow?" - Cars *"I have gas. Lots of gas!" - Cars *"Finest fuel on the mother road!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Yeah c'mon, feast your eyes on this!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Great to have you back, honey!" - Cars 2 Audio samples Names in other languages Trivia * "Flo" is also the name of Deb's imaginary sister in Finding Nemo. * Flo's design may be a reference to the car Al drived in Toy Story 2. External links *Flo's page on the Disney official website de:Flo es:Flo pl:Lola pt-br:Flo ru:Фло Category:Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Disney Infinity Category:Cast Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mater the Greater Category:Tokyo Mater Category:Heavy Metal Mater Category:Monster Truck Mater Category:Mater Private Eye Category:Hiccups Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Female characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters